


blush //

by steponmeasra



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Spice, Spicy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steponmeasra/pseuds/steponmeasra
Summary: Asra and an inexperienced apprentice talk about their eventual first time.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	blush //

_Are you wild like me // raised by wolves and other beasts // I tell you all the time, I’m not mad // you tell me all the time, I’ve got plans // I’ll keep you safe // You keep me strong_

“But is that true, that it should hurt?” You look at Asra expectantly over your cup of coffee. You know you can ask him, but it doesn’t stop your bashfulness. You’re still so new to all this with him.

“No, my love,” he answers as he raises a hand to stroke your jaw. “You shouldn’t feel any pain, not if I do my job correctly.” You’re taken by the way he looks at you, so warm and loving, with heat simmering barely beneath the surface of his dimpled smile.

“Everyone always talks about it hurting, like it’s supposed to. Why is that?” You trace his pretty hands where they rest on the table between you, his lightly calloused palms and long, elegant fingers. You can’t quite meet his gaze asking questions like these.

“Well, it’s a new sensation. If your body isn’t properly acclimated beforehand—if someone is careless with their partner, that is—you can hurt them, sometimes there’s tearing—”

“Ohh, that’s what they call ‘your cherry,’ right?” you interrupt.

He strokes your jaw again. “We don’t want that for you. I’ll make sure you’re relaxed, warm you up to it slowly. I’ll make sure your body is thoroughly prepared to accept mine.” Little lilac sparkles dance in the depth of his eyes when he grins at you a bit wolfishly.

You can feel your cheeks getting hot. “How do you do that? Make sure I'm… prepared, that is.”

Asra’s cheeks are a bit flushed when you meet his gaze again. He scoots closer to you and wraps one arm around your waist, the other absentmindedly twirling a lock of your hair. Feigning a casual air, despite the heady tension between you. “We’ll take things slow,” he begins in a voice just slightly huskier than it had been before. “As slow as you need to. We’ll explore each other, get comfortable. And I’ll do everything I can to make you feel good. To pleasure you.” Asra looks up at you from under his thick snowy lashes, and your breath catches in your chest.

You gulp, feverish but desperately needing something more. The air feels hot and heavy around you. “And then?”

He smirks at you, his dimples winking in his golden-plum cheeks. “And then….” He easily pulls you into his lap, so close that your chest is flush with his, your uneven breaths making your ribcage shudder against his warm skin. He gazes deeply into your eyes and glances down at your mouth, blinking slowly and licking his lips. “And then, if you’ll have me… I’ll give you all of me.”

Your heart hammers an uneven song in your chest. For the romance in his words, you hear only the filthiest siren song. Your next words are barely a shaky whisper, “Do you think I can take it?”

Something sparks in Asra’s gaze, and then ignites when he sees your pupils blown wide with shock and hardly-understood lust.

“I’m so very excited to find out, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, ya filthy heathen. Hit ya girl up at tumblr/steponmeasra ✌️


End file.
